The big weeze and the quest for 72 virgins
by The big Weeze
Summary: Roan is big boi.
1. My firys chaper

Rumor has it that Rone Weesle has the bigges chode known to mankind. This however isn't exactly true because he just possesses it (it isn't his don't ask.) Rone is a simple grand wizard who only wears a denim jock strap and socks. And he has a gicci glass I ball that he stole from and old man. He keeps in his magic prison locker. Roan Weasle is freinds with hearry pooter. He doesn't like doesn't like hearry because his buttwhole is hearry too. Rome also questions Harrty's sexually because he once tried one of roan's mum's braws onn. Roan tries to stay away now because he gets a bit excited. Rome also kinda likes his sister Benny because she was a product of San Franciscan homeless incest. Whomstever, genny and her family $line" are an topicals for another day. Roan is a giant otako and he likes kawaii lolis. He also is a member of Antifa because he like smashing fash anime titrs. He has cat named fatboi and dog named skinninoi, homstever skinnboi Sam magic doge whimsy wais 3828282892 pounds. Roan weasle goas to French Canada wizard school called Cow pimples. He like fortnite and dank memes. He was admitted by grandpa dumbledow who is angsty midget. Dumbledow is also spoderman. Spoderman is gr8ted meme. Roan Weasle likes high octane lawnmower racing, and fortnite. His favorite song is pumped up kicks because he angsty boi.


	2. Numer 2

A/n 2 in one time very good, verry funny. Great fun I great. Here more. Thanks for review. Verry good 4 me. I like inglesh

The 72 virgins cup would be obtained soon. Roan could feel it inside him as he raced his high octane mower. He was number 2, but maybe for long. He want champion of cowpimples mower racing. Is roan big boi? Me thinks so. As roan sped moldywarts artack. Roan friend hearry Pogger and phineas from Danville dance around him. They scream "Roan, he da big cheese" and then they rub together. "Nyas" said Moldywarts and the boys scream. "He will not divide us" utters roan as he summons draggin. Draggin consume Moldywarts down eusophagus yum yum. "Roan" hearrty whine you destroyed the stadium." It was true. Oy vey grunted roan. Dumbledoof stubbles out of the rubble. "Moan you've done it now" he bellows. "Off to Gulag with you." And off roan went. In his lair Moldywarts cackled.


	3. I like chud

A/N. Sorry for big break. I slep, but more quick updates coming. Nyes.

Roan likes pancakes, too bad gulag no have them. Roan spend day in Gulag working on road yes? Roan make very long usles road. Help dem wizard Soviet very much bic boi. Going to slep roan nearly get shank. "OY VEY" shout rone. Ron no get shanked, and explode assasin head. "Riot!" Screams someone from other bloc. Roan kill everyone and make way out of prison riding lawnmower. Roan fly very far to island. Dinosaurs on island. Moldywarts chuckles to himself. He very bad, want to kill roan b/c roan is gt8est. Yes roan very nice on island crash lawnmower. Need to make better. Rebuild lawnmower very good. Nearly get absorbed by dinosaurs fly away oncemore. Again roan attacked by moldywarts pal. Moldywarts pall uttered moldywarts' name in dying breath. "Looks like I need shak moldywarts" roan ses like degenerate. "Time for San Franciscan homeless incest" roan shouts determinedly. Indeed, incest time it was, and moldywarts was going to watch. But first roan needed to change out of blood clots. He take off socks, and demon jockstrap. Yes it was naked party time. Roan put on scratchy steel wool jockstrap and wizard scarf. He put on very slowly to accentuate big ass. Rome moans loudly as steel wool touches skin. Very nice indeed. Roan tired so he goes to bed. Roan iwaked up in morning. Had to put on new strapjock. Puts on another denim one. Moans as skin slop over jock. Roan was Reddit. Roan hop on lawnmower and fly back to coppimple. Return to cuppimple. It clobbering time.


	4. Big oof

Roa n get to coepimples at pimples dumbledoof emerge from dank hall. He very dank. Dirping moisture. He look very angry. "Roan why u ratturn" he sask. Roan thinks for a moment "because I need to defeat moldywarts." Rib says. "You killed people in gulag." Moans dumbledoof. "Indeed says roan." You dark wizard now shouts fumbleoof." "I may be black, but I not dark." Shouts roan. Indeed he was black. Roan needed to ack quickly otherwise dumbledoof would klii him. Dumbledoof get kidney shanked by roan. And roan enters school. In back of campus roan find friend Hayden. He very palse and live in own fluids. Very nasty if u ask tone. Roan ask wrer moldywarts is. "He in big volcano." Say hay. Indeed he was. Roan fly out of school to volcano

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxdxxxxxxxzxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In volcanoe moldywarts chuckle manically. He been spying on roan. He know he was coming. He cakle as he put bear trap by dood. "Yeah" he screams "cheeks gonna get clapped." And prefereblu those would be roans cheeks (no gau). Roan was incoming. Flying mower very fast. Speddy boi. Moldywarts take out handgun. Start shooting at roan. Big boi roan boi big big avoid big bad bullets like big bullet dodging boi. Roan step on bear trap and explode in messy gore. Bren, sternum, dingus. All explode. "Yay Rone ded shouts." Modlywarts. It appeared to be the case.


	5. Riparoani

"Poor tone" moand Harry as he wept for roan. "Yes pore roan" said Hayden. Roan's splattered remains had to be acubbed off the walls. He now lie in big bucket. They pour some lighter fluid in it and then set it ablaze. They cry and gag over the smelly bonfire. Meanwhile moldywarts had eurothria surgery because of dammage from the draggin. His pee pee hurt very verry bad big hurt big juicy mantis. Back at funeral they still butthutt over roan's brutal drmise. It was very bloody and they covered in blood so they go home. Hearry go home to roan's mom house and put on her bra because remind him of roan. He noticed then that fatboi had choked while eating skinny boi. The smelling carcasses remind him of roan's so he cry even harder. He went to slep that nigt crying into roan's mom's bra. The next morning Hearry call up Hayden. He lying in own fluids. "Yes" picks up haeden. "Aye!" Says hearry. "Wanna average rone." "Sure. So the boys start hunting roan's killer. They look far and wise, but dumbledoof won't let them leave campus because of the recent death. He got new kidney from roan's body so he fine now. "Pls mr door" hearry begs. "No says dumbledoof so they go back to their dorms.


	6. Wtf

A/n ind dis chap hearry inverstivate and discover moldywarts gank roan.

Show the boys go down to the police station because they need to find the magic of the road and choosy if you see Magic police chief do you say Kenzies their evidence on 0C using say go to see yes please they see Ron because the police chief was no help. In the event in Volcano later they find the bloody pool that used to be Roman before his carbs are scraped up the inspect it a bit further and they see I've use that instead of Bear trap is there mainly the dead carcass of a bear bear. They go to the local magic hardware store to see who purchased a magic bear trap blast. Is it turns out somebody under the name John Jacob jingle Heimer Schmidt had purchased at that crap. They now need to define Mr. Schmidt. So they look in the magic Yellow Pages. They couldn't find Mr. Schmidt so they temporarily gave up and went to eat hotdogs. While at the hotdog store they stumble across a strange man with a catheter.When he gave his name to cashier they realize he was the same man who hijacked the 72 virgin cup.Unfortunately they have to wait for the order and could not pursue this lead. So they give up again. It was a nice day so they decided to go swimming at roan's moms pool. she wasn't chill with them being there because here he took her bra the other night and didn't return it so they ran off. They just happen to bump into this strange man again, and so they start kicking the shit out of him. He just adjusted it turns out that it was an accident it was actually an old man that looks like a burn victim. But they now had a leadWell beating the shit out of the old man here he remembered the man at the hotdog scans name. It was more the words. So boys go find the mollywards. They decided to go back to the volcano to find blusclues. They find hemeroid cream an toothpick. They run through magic dna scannar, but it say chromosome is currupt. "Hot danm." Shout hearry in discussion. He didn't like reassaults. It was big oof. So they decided to ask dubstepdoof about mouldywerds. Dumbledoof say "he da big bad." And the boys gasp. "So he ganke roan."


	7. So wher I be

**A/n So where be I? I take long trip to mecca. Now that big wheexe in heaven there zero virgins now XD, but the 72 virgin cup has gon missing. I sold duty is to sperd islam and wheeze. I need to fing 72 virgin cup irl. I visit murder cube and remove kebab bery gype. One night when I slep in desert in lesotho muhhammad came to nme. He say More! Beg Whizz ( same wit Bicc Boi on FFnet) . So i rit now. We start story now bicc boi new nownoi nei now. Story stiry now. My inglish bet better, so read more and review! Thx **

**Hearruy and Hayden whom sleps in flerds find blues clues. They go to find Voldongawarts. **

**Review for more! See you next time**.

Owo


End file.
